


Ficlet 95 AKA Just Another Sunday Dinner

by lottiejames



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age: Early/Mid 20s, Aged Up, Aggressive banter, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Peacock!Nathaniel, chlonath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottiejames/pseuds/lottiejames
Summary: What you'd expect during a monthly Sunday dinner between the miraculous holders when Chloe and Nathaniel are involved.TFR Prompt 95





	Ficlet 95 AKA Just Another Sunday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe and Nathaniel banter galore during the monthly Sunday dinners.

“I cannot stand you!”

“The feeling is mutual, Queenie!”

“Ugh!”

The slamming door rattled the walls of the modest home that belonged to Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste.

Bursting into the dining room, much like an explosion, was Chloe Bourgeois. Blonde hair flowed behind her as she made a beeline to her longest friend, her expression morphing from annoyance to relief.

“Adrikins! It's been too long!”

“We saw each other a couple of hours ago, Chlo,” Adrien responded with a chuckle as they pulled away from their hug.

“That was in battle,” Chloe waved her hand flippantly in the air, “This is much preferred, you know that. Although, if you could leave the bird locked outside, it'd be much more welcoming.” At this, she turned her body and narrowed her blue eyes at the redheaded artist who had just kissed Marinette on the cheek. 

He sneered at her, “Last I knew bees were the pests, not the birds.”

“Better watch it, Bird Brain. Wouldn't want to get stung, would you? With that allergy of yours, you might just wind up in a hospital bed.”

“Now, now, children. Can we keep the violent threats to a minimum?” Alya questioned as she set down a salad bowl, “Let's just calm down and not ruin the new rug and plates these two had to buy after last month's dinner.”

“He started it,” Chloe retorted as she took her seat near the end of the table and proceeded to lay the cloth napkin on her lap.

“And you started it last time. So before things wind up broken, stained, or like a grenade exploded in here, let's just call it even, okay?” Marinette made a point to look at Chloe then Nathaniel in the eye from her seat. When Chloe huffed and Nathaniel nodded, she continued, “Good. Now we can get started on dinner, thanks to the slow cooker. Whoever invented it is a genius!”

“This and take out,” Nino commented from his seat as he grabbed a decent sized portion of beef roast. “We don't need to burn the apartment down.”

“We?” Alya asked with her eyebrow raised.

Nino’s skin had a sudden crimson hue, “_Me_, it’s me, ok? Let things catch on fire because of an attack once and I will never live it down.”

“If these fights could stop taking so long, we wouldn’t have to worry about these things,” Adrien interrupted, taking his seat between Marinette and Chloe, “When we plan for it to be short, it takes ages. When we plan for it to run long, it’s over before everyone gets there. There’s no telling how long we’ll be away.” 

“Speaking of how long we're away,” Alya pointed a fork full of lettuce at Chloe and Nathaniel, “what took you two so long?”

“Here we go again,” Nathaniel muttered under his breath.

“Don't you 'here we go again' me! You know it was your fault!” Chloe argued before she turned to the rest of the table, “Somebody decided it was a good idea to throw our backup plan off the bridge into the Seine.”

“It was on _fire!_” Nathaniel exclaimed in an exasperated voice, waving his hands in the air.

Chloe glared daggers at him, “If I set your red hair on fire, can I throw you into the Seine?”

“I have half a mind to push you off your spinning top one of these days. Tell me, would your blonde hair make you look like a mangled cat after a dip in the river?”

“How dare you threaten me! Listen here, Tomato, you get anywhere near me or my hair during battle or patrols and I will personally see to it that all your sketchbooks and canvases wind up destroyed, got it?”

Adrien sighed a sigh that spoke of breaking up similarly veined fights many times before, “Chloe, put your knife down, please. We've been over this. No violence at the table.”

“Nino, you sure it was a good idea to pair them up? Maybe we could rearrange partners?” Marinette asked as she leaned in closer to the opposite side of the table, side eyeing the couple glaring at each other.

“They're a good team, whether they like it or not. They watch out for each other, even if it's just so they can be the one to personally maim the other.” Nino answered with a shrug.

“Chances are they're probably playing footsies with each other under the table because this is some weird kink for them.” Alya commented before she pointed at them, “Ah ha! See! Look at those blushes. They're totally turned on by their own arguing. They're fine!”

**Author's Note:**

> Have I said "monthly Sunday dinner" enough yet? Maybe one more for good measure?
> 
> Monthly Sunday dinner drabble.


End file.
